The Story of a Mute Girl
by AnimegirlYuki
Summary: ummm this is my first story! so please if you don't like it tell me!
1. The Story of a Mute Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the REAL Prince of Tennis characters the only characters that are mine are Yukino, Kenshin, the boyfriend, the father, and step mother(maybe more later on but for now let's leave it there)

Hey guys I'm Animegirl100 Contact me and give me a review if you like or don't like this story, there will be more chapters soon I hope

She was all alone with her boyfriend on the bridge where traffic was going on below them, which is probably a big mistake on her part, she does sign language telling him it's over, and she starts to walk away. But he stops her in middle step and picks her up, her eyes widen as he threw her over the side of the bridge. _No! This can't be how it ends, I haven't talked in years! I can't scream for help, oh god please help me don't let this be the end of me! _Her eyes were closed waiting for the impact of the water, _Why haven't I hit the pavement yet?_ She thought, she opens one eye to her surprise a boy was holding her up. This boy had golden eyes, reddish brown hair and had a band aid on his check. Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears, she was happy to be safe. He put out his other hand and said, "Give me your other Hand"

She complied and handed her other hand to the boy and he pulled her up. Over the railing and pulled her to safety. Her eyes were still filled with tears when she hugged him for saving her.

"Are you alright?"He asked in a hushed voice. She nodded her head yes, "good I was worried that I wouldn't make it in time." He sighed, then smiled a toothy smile and put out his hand, "Where do you live? I'll take you home*

She used sign language to tell him but obviously he had no idea what she was saying so she intimidated writing on paper. He took out a piece of paper and pen" This is what you want?" She nodded and wrote, "I'm Tensho, Yukino, call me Yukino, and I live at that way (arrow pointing north in Tokyo). Also if you can't already tell, I'm mute."

He read her writing with out a problem, he smiles, "AH! I see! I just thought you were in shock." She smiles and shook her head no, "I'm Eiji Kurumi Well come on then I'll walk you. Oh why did that guy try to kill you?"

She wrote very clearly "I broke up with him, and he doesn't take no for an answer" He nodded and walked with her as they were walk some boy called out his name "EIJI!" He yelled loudly.

Eiji turned around and saw that it was Oishi, "Oishi what are you doing here?"

"The Better question is why you are here? You're house is the other way isn't it?" Yukino's eye opened yet again in surprise, she thought he lived close to her.

"I was heading to your house when this girl nearly got killed, seeing as that happened I thought it would be best to help her home." Oishi's mouth dropped.

"WHAT? What happened?" Oishi quickly got closer to see if she was hurt.

Yukino moved away so that his face wasn't in hers, she hated it when people do that, she moved behind Eiji. "Don't be scared, this is my Tennis Co-Captain Oishi , also my partner in doubles." When Eiji said Tennis she looked enlightened, so she wrote on the paper again, "YOU PLAY TENNIS!"he smiled and nodded. And she wrote again, "ME TOO!" she smiled at him.

They started walking and Eiji told his side of the story, "I was walking to Oishi's house when I saw a guy about as tall as you or Momoshiro throwing this small little beauty" He winked at Yukino which made her blush "Over the railing of the Bridge, I ran as quick as I could to save her, and it was kinda hard pulling her up, no offense, I don't mean she was heavy or anything, just the angle. I pulled her up and I found out her name was Yukino."

"Ah! I see, well thank god you're alright." Oishi smiled at Eiji's new friend, "What school do you go to?" Yukino wrote down yet again "Sakura Jr. High All Girls Academy"

"I thought so." Eiji said with a smile again. They got close to her house and she pointed it out to them. It was a huge Japanese style house with a large wall protecting what was inside of it. On the outside of the gate there was an intercom and a door bell, she rung the door bell and waited.

"Yes? Who is it?" The intercom was loud and boomed in their ears, but Yukino was not fazed by this, she turned the intercom on and tapped on the mike a few time then turned it off. "Ah, Young Mistress Yukino, where have you been?" The gate doors open and Yukino bowed, this was her way of saying bye for now. She smiled and walked toward the massion, when she heard Eiji yell out to her "HEY!" She turned around, "We go to Seigaku Jr High!" and with that he left her there in the cold as the gates closed she could see him waving still by the time he was too far away to see, Yukino headed for the door once again.

"Mistress where have you been?" she did her thing and told him it was a long story in sign language, he nodded, "Now go up stairs get change and make it look like you've been here since school ended, can't have the Royal Pain yelling at you." He winked and she ran up the stairs quietly hiding the fact that she was ever even there in the first place. She got in her room and got changed into her black shorts that went a little below her knees and grabbed out her favorite shirt she got from when she visited America a year or two back when Linkin Park was starting to be popular.

A loud knock came from the door of her room. She looked over at it, she could already guess who it was, her evil Step Mother. The woman came barging in and began to search her room, Yukino got up and tapped her on the shoulder The Veil vain woman turned around and slapped her across the face, "WHER IS IT! YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! WHERE IS MY DIAMOND RING YOUR FATHER GAVE TO ME?"

Yukino tried to do sign language to tell her she had no idea, she slapped her again this time the other cheek "I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS! NOW YOU DUMB GIRL TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT IT!" she started to beat Yukino, kicking, punching her, pulling her hair and not letting up, that was until the door down stairs opened and closed. They both knew who it was; her step mother got up and left the room with a smirk, leaving Yukino in pain.

Her little brother came running up the stairs laughing away looking for his only full blooded sibling in the house, "O-Nee-Chan!" he came into her room, Yukino didn't even look at her only brother she tried to get up but the pain was too much so she stayed down. "O-Nee-Chan what's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head and used her hands to say she fell down and hurt her self, and told him to get the butler. Her little brother went down stairs. She didn't expect him to be back so early but it wasn't them, it was her dad and step mother.

Her Step mother was in disarray hair pulled out and if she didn't know any better she looked kinda beaten, "Yukino what are doing?" Her father looked at her with surprise, "My baby angel wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Times have changed, she's changed, I know she wasn't like this when my sister was still around." She tried to say something else but her father interrupted.

"Yukino is what she saying true?" Yukino knew better than to disagree with her step mother so she just nodded, "You're a horrible liar, but since you don't deny the fact that you had a fight with her, you're going to go pick up your brother tomorrow after school. And you" He turned to his wife, "are banned from going to anywhere that might be even remotely fun."

"B-but-"she got cut off again but this time by the butler who pushed passed her with Yukino's little brother.

"Ma'am are you alright? Little Kenshin told me about it." She nods and was helped up by her little brother and butler. She's put on her bed and is left there. Today was just really bad

Come back soon for chapter two


	2. The Story of a Mute Girl chapter 2

DISCLAMOR: I DID NOT MAKE PRINCE OF TENNIS I do however own very some of the characters, but actual characters from prince of tennis are not mine

Her father left the room with her step mother, her little brother, Kenshin, and their butler picked her up onto her bed. Kenshin left saying, "Feel better O-Nee-Chan!"

"You didn't tell him again. Young Mistress, you need to tell your father sometime what that veil woman is doing to you." Yukino shook her head no, she couldn't do that, she just couldn't, before her aunt married her father, when her mother was alive she liked her aunt. But she became greedy and then started things with her day and night. She signed to him, saying "I can't, anyways I need to shower goodnight."

"Alright, Young Mistress, be careful." He left her room too and closed the door. She had to wait a little while so that she had feeling in her body, she normally just goes numb for a little while, when she was finally getting feeling back she got up and went to the shower. She turns on the faucet and starts to strip her clothes off, turns on her radio blasting her favorite music by Mika.

She gets into the shower and lets the water come down on her skin making her think of the cute boy who saved her, but remembering him made her remember what Yusuke did to her. _How could he? To me…..he said he loved me, that the last thing he'd ever do was hurt me… yet he threw me over the edge and left me there to die. _She washes her body down. _But he saved me, and there's no way I'll know how to repay him. _She turns off the shower and grabs the bath towel, waking into her room she grabs out her blue and black filly underpants, putting them on and grabs out her pjs and goes to bed.

She woke up early in the morning to get out for practice. She got dressed and packed her bag, holding her racket; she went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before she left for school.

She had to run all the way to school all because her driver was still sleeping so she didn't want to wake him. _Damn I think I'm gonna be late for practice._ She saw Oishi also running to school; she caught up to him and waved. He smiled at her and waved, "Gonna be late?" She nodded yes. "GREAT ME TOO! HAHA."

When they got to the intersection they split, Yukino just barely made it on time to practice. "CAPTIAN!" Saku-Chan screamed over to her, already changed and ready to go. Yukino waved at her co-captain and got dressed. She signed to Saku what had happened only the night before. "NO WAY! He said he'd never hurt you! That lair!" Yukino nodded and they started practice.

**********Later; After school and practice*************

Sakura(Saku-Chan) walked with Yukino to Seigaku Jr High, she had not yet properly thanked him the way she liked to thank people. They finally got to the gate, where they saw the main tennis players of Seigaku Jr High. Yukino pointed to Eiji and then signed that he's the one who saved her. Sakura ran over and jumped on Eiji screaming "OH MY LORD IN HEAVEN THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Yukino shakes her head feeling sorry for Eiji, being attacked by her co-captain. She walked over slowly as he was like "Ummm…. Why are you thanking me?"

Yukino finally got to them and blushed, pulling Sakura off of Eiji. She bowed and signed to Sakura for a pen and paper. Sakura took out a pen and a note pad. Yukino wrote "Hello Eiji-kun, this is Sakura" she points at Sakura, then starts writing yet again, "She's just happy that you saved me, thank you."

Write more text time :D


End file.
